Clinical observations, as well as results of our research during the past project period, have disclosed changes in affect (emotion) and conation (intention) in abstinent alcoholics. Consequently, in the newly proposed studies, we plan to continue our investigations Into the nature of these changes. Secondary aims of the research are to expand our studies of age- related and gender differences in emotional and intentional functions. Findings from brain imaging studies (echo-planar MRI) will complement neurobehavioral results regarding perceptual and cognitive aspects of affective and conative functions controlled by prefrontal brain systems (bilaterally or on the right side of the brain). The importance of the research is fourfold: (I) Putative sites of alcohol-related brain damage involve separate frontal systems which are tied to different perceptual/cognitive aspects of emotional and intentional behaviors; (2) gender differences in alcohol-related neurobehavioral functions are heuristically ripe for experimental exploration; (3) the literature on whether emotional changes have reciprocal effects on perception and cognition in alcoholism is equivocal and controversial; and (4) even though affective and conative abnormalities have been clinically apparent in alcoholic groups, neuropsychological studies have focused primarily on cognitive changes unrelated to emotion and intention. In the newly proposed experiments we will enlist the participation of right-handed male and female research subjects ranging in age from 20 to 75 years. The experimental groups will include abstinent alcoholics with and without Korsakoff's syndrome. Patterns and levels of performances by the alcoholics will be compared to those of age-matched nonalcoholic subjects, in order to evaluate the ways in which behavioral consequences of aging and alcoholism are parallel, divergent, or interactive. Additionally patients with right-frontal or bilateral frontal lobe damage from cerebrovascular accidents (CVA) will provide the necessary control comparisons for neurobehavioral changes linked directly to focal brain damage. These groups were chosen specifically to clarify frontal system contributions to deficits of Korsakoff and non-Korsakoff alcoholics. We also will be able to evaluate hypotheses about greater right- than left- hemisphere functional decline in the alcoholic and aging groups, and in men compared to women. It is expected that results of the proposed studies will show clear evidence of frontal-mediated affective and conative changes in alcoholics (most notably in the Korsakoff patients), but that these changes will not be conspicuous in aging populations uncomplicated by alcoholism. By contrast whether or not a history of alcohol abuse exists, certain aspects of perceptual functioning will be compromised by aging, and women will display different performance patterns than men.